Kim PossibleTerminator
by dragondrewversion2
Summary: While on a mission, Kim suffers a brain injury and in order to save her life, GJ inlists the help of Cyberdyne systems to tranfer her mind into a new type of cybernetic organism, a Terminator.


Kim Possible:The Terminator

Disclaimer:I don't own Kim Possible or Terminator.

Summary: While on a mission, Kim receives a serious brain injury, and the only way to save her is to transfer her brainwaves into an experimental cybornetic organism called a Terminator.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Many people have heard rumors about the military experimenting with cybornetic technology, but what they don't know is...it's true. Although we have been experimenting for years, every attempt to come up with a way to make the system work and to make the machine move, sound, and look realistic has come up short of expectations. But now I think we're onto something, one of the project designers was tasked with coming up with a solution to all the major problems, that person was me. After slaving for hours, I came up with a crude design which would solve those problems. I showed it to the head of the project and he gave it a thumbs up. _

_We worked for months with some of the greatest scientific and robotic minds in the world to accomplish our feat of technological advancement. When we were done, we had created the system in two parts, the metal endoskeleton, and the world's first synthetic tissue synthesiser. After putting both processes together, the result was a machine that, from the outside, looked entirely human and could also communicate, after programming several phrases into it's mainframe. The project was an absolute success, we had created a cybornetic organism that was almost indistinguishable from a real human, except for its inability to show emotion. _

_After a high ranking General had inspected our work, and seen just how well this machine could do in combat, he called our creation a "terminator". It sounds a bit extreme to me, but he's the boss. Now that we're done with the first step of this project, the military has suggested we find a way to help severly injured soldiers who still want to serve their country do so. We've used the same basic design as our first design, but with one major difference...it requires that the theta waves from a persons mind be transfered to the machine itself, thereby turning whoever does so into a cyborg. It's so extreme that the military won't risk any of the soldiers who have volunteered for the project go through with it unless we have a test subject try it first. Now the only question is who we're going to get to do it. _

_Wade Load Project Journal-June 12 2008_

San Andreas Fault-June 25 2008

Kim and Ron had gotten a call about Professor Dementor being sighted a few miles north of San Andreas and were on their way there to check it out. They both were on break from college and were planning on spending it together while not in mission mode, but that's the price of being a hero. The GJ helicopter had arrived at the coordinates of the last place Dementor had been spotted and were preparing to drop.

"Ms. Possible, we're approaching the coordinates." The pilot said over the intercom system.

"Thanks, and by the way, you wouldn't happen to have a bag up there would ya?" Kim asked while putting her paraglider.

"Why? You sick or something?"

"No, but Ron is." Kim then pointed to her boyfriend on the other side of the chopper who was barfing into a Bueno Nacho bag.

"I'm okay Kim. I'm just having a little stumach-(stomach rumbles)" he then returned to barfing in his bag. He's never really gotten used to flying when he can actually see how high up he is.

"Well get ready Ron, we're about to jump!" She said, opening the door on the side of the chopper. Ron threw his barfbag out the window and stood next to Kim. With her usual job of having to pull him out with her, they left the helicopter and proceeded to fall towards their target, Prof. Dementor's lair only a mile away from the fault line. After about 30 seconds of freefall, they pulled their chutes and came to a soft landing on the hill next to the lair...well, atleast Kim did.

Ron pulled his chute a little late and got himself stuck in a tree. After cutting Ron down, they proceeded towards Dementors lair. They found their usual mode of entry, a ventilation shaft, and crawled towards the center of the base. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they saw Dementor and his henchmen standing in front of a large machine which took up most of the large room. As usual, Dementor was having a good hard laugh about his latest doomsday plan.

"Now that our testing is completed, I can know cause unspeakable havoc throughout the world with my new...EARTHQUAKE GENERATOR!" He said as his henchmen just stared at him. "What?"

"Well no offense Professor, but uh why didn't you come up with a more elaborate name." One of his many henchmen stepped forward.

"I've come to find that in the time it takes for me to say those long, complicated names, Kim Possible always finds a way to-"

"Kick your ass." Kim shouted as she jumped out of the airvent with Ron trying to get down safely. "Give it up Dementor, your threw."

"KIM POSSIBLE? Why is it that everytime I try to fulfill my dreams, you and your 'boyfriend' have to be raining on my parade? GET HER!!!" He said before his henchmen charged forward. Kim was ready of course and got into a karate stance while Ron stood on the sidelines and waited for her signal to be the distraction. But before he could, Dementor started his earthquake generator, which caused another huge quake.

"Your too late Frauline, even as we speak, the massive eartquake I just started will split the San Andreas fault to the point where it will cause small a section of California to break off from the rest of the continental United States, leaving it open for me to conquer it! HAHAHAHAAAAAA"

"Your doing all this just to have a small bit of California?" Kim said as she threw a henchmen over her shoulder.

"Yeah, pretty much. Keep her away from the machine." As if it were routine, which it basically is, she jumped up and over the henchmen and in front of the control panel. Dementor noticed this and decided that he had had enough of her ruining his plans and it was time he put an end to it. He snuck to the side and picked up a bar of steel and proceeded behind Kim.

"Okay Kim, hook me up to the mainframe and I'll shut this thing down." Wade said over the Kimunicater as Kim took a wire out of the device and hooked it to the control panel. As Wade worked his magic, Dementor snuck up behind Kim slowly with rage in his eyes, holding the bar high over his head.

"Okay Kim, I couldn't shut it down, but I did manage to start the self-destruct system, get outta there." Just as Kim was about to make for it, Dementor took a mighty swing and slammed Kim in the head hard with the steel bar. Knocking her out and causing a stream of blood to run down the side of her head. By the looks of it, she wasn't gonna get back up any time soon.

"KIM!" Ron screamed as he ran over to her and kicked Dementor out of the way. He put the Kimunicater in his pocket and lifted Kim over his shoulder. Just then he heard the computer voice say that the place was gonna blow in 30 seconds. He started running as fast as he could towards the exit. Dementor picked himself up and got into a hidden escape pod.

"Farewell Frauline, we WON'T meet again." He said, confident in his brute force attempt at murder. Ron paid no attention to this and kept going towards the exit. He opened the door and sprinted as fast as possible with an injured Kim on his back.

**5...4...3...2...1...0**

When the countdown finished, the place went up like St. Helens, sending Ron and Kim about 10 feet forward into a ditch. After about a minute, Ron awoke with Kim about 2 feet away, still unconcious. He crawled over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Kim, Kim wake up! KIM!" When she wouldn't wake up, Ron started to panic. He picked up the Kimunicater and called Wade.

"Wade, you've gotta help me, Kim's hurt bad!" Ron screamed as he stared at Kim.

"Okay Ron calm down, a GJ helicopter will be there shortly, just don't panic!"

"Okay, just tell em' to hurry." He hung up the Kimunicater and went over to Kim and started to wipe some of the blood off of her head. He stayed with her for about a minute that seemed like an hour, before the helicopter showed up. They picked Kim up, put her in a stretcher and strapped her in the helicopter. Ron sat in the seat next to her so as to make sure she was alright. The helicopter took off and headed straight for GJ headquarters.

GJ Headquarters...

The helicopter arrived at the medical wing of GJ Headquarters and a team of medical docters was waiting at the landing pad, including Kim's mom.

"Ron, what happened?" she asked as she examined Kim's head.

"Dementor snuck up behind her and hit her in the head with a steel bar. She hasn't woken up since, not even for a second." As Ron explained, they wheeled Kim to the cat-scan room to see what the problem was. Kim was put through the machine and the image they got back wasn't anywhere near good.

GJ main room...

"Complete neural shutdown!" Ron said with obvious confusion. He and Kim's family had gathered in the main room with Dr. Director, waiting to see the results of the brain scan. Mrs. Possible discovered that when Dementor whacked Kim in the head, he caused a lot of Kim's brain cells to shift in such a way that they shut themselves down as a way to isolate the injury. The brain injury is so rare, not even Kims mom had heard of it. She had to look it up on her medical-net connection.

"Yes, and unfortunately, there's no treatment. Usually, those who are injured in this manner have a stroke due to insufficient blood flow, but Kims brain hasn't formed any clots so she's not in danger of that for now. Although, if we don't act now, she'll only have a couple of days before she...she..." Anne finally broke down and started balling her eyes out. Dr. Director had to work hard, but she fought back her own tears. If she broke down, everyone would start to lose hope.

"Is there anything we can do?" Directer asked Anne, who was still wiping away her tears. "Well, we can put her brain in hibernation, but if we did that, her theta waves would eventually fade away due to lack of brain activity." "Couldn't we store her 'theta waves' somewhere else while she's in hibernation?"

"Maybe, but it's never been done before, and besides, her theta waves need to be active in order for keep them from fading from existance." Anne said as Dr. Director was on her GJ database computer. She skimmed through her files, looking for anything pertaining to 'theta waves' and stopped at a project file from Cyberdyne Research Industries labeled "Cybernetic Prototype model 101".

"We have a winner!" She declared as she called for a helicopter to take them to Cyberdyne systems headquarters.

3 days later...

"Are you sure this will work?" Ron asked as he watched Kims' head being attached to multicolored cords. On the table next to her was a large computer with a lot of scientists manning it. "We hope so, the uplink from Ms. Possibles mind to the computer should allow us to download her brain waves into the microchip." Wade declared as he typed furiously on his laptop. The screen on the laptop read 'Initiating Final System Diagnostic', starting the process. A bar appeared on screen and slowly started to fill in from left to right.

"Now are you sure you want to go through with this, I mean we can find someone else to..." "No...we're sure." Kim's dad interupted. With that, Wade turned to his computer which read 'Diagnostic Complete. All Systems Running At 100.00. Begin Brain Wave Transfer? Y/N?' He pressed the Y key and the machines started to buzz. The screen showed another bar, only this time it was taking more than a few minutes to get from side of the screen to the other. The lights were starting to flicker due to the large amount of energy being used. After about 10 minutes, the bar made it all the way to the other side and the deed was done. One of the scientists walked over to the machine and pushed a button and a rectangular shaped object popped out. She pulled it out and brought it to Wade. He held it out to everyone and said, "Phase one complete, now for phase 2."

2 hours later...

After taking Kim to the hibernation chamber, everyone crowded into what looked like an assembling facility. In front of them, a group of engineers were manning a control panel with a view screen over it. The screen showed a CG(computer generated) model of Kim with stats like her approx. height, weight, cranial circumfrence, etc. After about a minute, the engineers pulled some levers and the machinery came to life. The first thing they saw was liquid hot metal being pored into a mold machine, which crafted it into all of the metal parts they would need. Then, the parts came out of the mold and were cooled in water. The machinery then proceeded to take the pieces and screw and weld them into place. Afterward, a vague metal skeleton was contructed, but had no way of being able to move, then a team of scientists came in and started installing different components including hydrolics, the power core, and most importantly, the eyes were installed into the eye sockets. After they were done, the placed the metal skeleton on a vertical platform where it proceeded down a conveyer belt. The empty cavity near the top of the skull was soon to be occupied by the recently created chip. Wade walked up to the skeleton and handed the chip to a taller scientist. With careful precision, the scientist placed the chip into the peg in the cavity and then sealed it. The skeleton proceeded down the belt where it was scanned to get it's exact specifications, and to make sure everything was working properely. Finally, it was taken to a large machine with a sign reading 'Tissue Synthesizer' where it's screen showed the CG model of Kim's body again, only it was now emphasizing the different pigments of her skin, hair, and eyes. With all eyes on it, the machine encased the skeleton and proceeded to rumble and hiss as it did its job. The machine hissed as it opened to reveal not the outline of a machine, but that of Kim. As the mist cleared, Wade cleared his throat.

"May I present, Kim Possible 2.0!" He declared as the skeleton emerged to show a perfect resemblance to Kim. "Wow, it looks exactly like...whoa!"

"What?" Wade asked as he looked to Ron. "You guys made her very...anatomically accurate didn't you?" Ron said as Wade realized what he meant. "Could we get it some clothes?"

Phew, it took me a while to write this one. Hope you enjoy it. 10010011100101100...that means review.(Not really)


End file.
